Ikki y Shun en Re zero
by Zarathos 1
Summary: Después de pelear con El dios Hades y ver cono curar a Seiya sin saber acaban en otro mundo Que aventuras les aguardan Ikkixharem
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaa**

 **Muy buenas a todos muy buenas a todas como estáis espero que estéis muy bien bienvenidos una vez más a mi perfil**

 **Oigan sabe que es esto**

 **No**

 **Bueno**

 **El estreno del Fic de**

 **Ikki y Shun en Re zero**

 **Y aquí lo tenemos par a ustedes y perdonen por no subirlo antes porque estaba muy estresado en la escuela ya que en esos días tuve muchos trabajos finales adelantados y estudiar bastante para los exámenes que afortunadamente para pase y bueno ya salí de vacaciones así que aquí les tengo su capítulo 1**

 **En otro tema me he dado cuenta que si quieren la de ikki en dxd y si recibe más apoyo lo haré en un futuro si puedo hacerlo y bueno es todo por el momento así que**

 **Aquí el estreno**

 **PD Alguien me pregunto en que arco están ikki cuando ira allí mundo de re zero**

 **Será después de la batalla contra Hades**

 _ **Capítulo 1 La llegada a un reino**_

 **Japón**

 **1mes después de la batalla de Hades**

Vemos entre las calles de Japón a las personas caminando todo normal en sin pero en vez de eso nos enfocamos con dos personas

Uno con el cabello verde y otro con el cabello azul

Si lo es lo que predecimos ikki kilo de Fénix y Shun de Andrómeda

Ikki : desde la batalla contra Hades seiya no ha despertado creo que está muriendo

Shun : ikki hermano Por la herida de Hades está en un estado vegetal puede ser que si cerebro este muerto pero aun así no hay que Perder las esperanzas

Ikki: eso pienso igual pero me preocupo lo qué paso *recordando cuando seiya se puso delante recibiendo la espada de Hades *

En eso no se dan cuenta que alrededor estaba empezando a cambiar de repente y cuando eso pasa construcciones muy diferentes a los que estaban a algo más medieval

Shun se empieza a dar cuenta de eso y se sorprende de donde están

Shun : emmm hermano ¿Dónde estamos? *viendo alrededor *

Ikki:pero que dices Shun *mirando alrededor * pero que rayos pasa aquí *mirando que había algunas personas "raras "

Shun : no lo se hermano

Pero en eso escucha una voz

Vendedor: oye chico vas a comprar manzanas *viendo a Shun *

Shun : emmm no tengo dinero *checando sus bolsillos *

Vendedor: ah no entonces FUERAAAAAAAA *pero se pone pálido al ver la mirada de ikki diciéndole "sigue así y no vivirás Para contarlo "

(Hay está el ikki que todos conocemos y queremos )

Ikki : Señor no tenemos dinero ya nos iremos de aquí

Vendedor : si no hay problema he bueno vuelvan cuando quieran

Shun :ok no hay problema

Ikki : Shun Vámonos *empezando a caminar con la caja de su armadura *

(Nota aquí traen las clocks de las armaduras )

Los hermanos empezaron a caminar por toda la ciudad tratando de conseguir algo de información sin conseguir éxito y cada vez más se estresaban

En eso llegan a una a un callejón un poco peligroso

Shun :hermano no crees que debemos irnos de aquí

Ikki: si shun pero aún no sabemos dodne donde nos encontramos

En eso ven a unos bandidos en la otra esquina

Bandido 1 : oigan ustedes no se muevan y entreguen todo lo que traigan y no habrá problemas

Bandido 2: si háganlo o si no *mostrando un cuchillo * se nos verán con nosotros y créanos no les ira muy bien

Ikki: Shun Ponte atrás de mi*encargando encarnando a los bandidos

Shun : pero hermanos no es necesario pelear podemos llegar aún acuerdo sin pelear

Bandido3 : ha así que un pacifista es tierno ver eso *viendo sus clocts* pues primero iremos por esas cajas

En eso no se pudo ver a ikki los bandidos estaban muy confundidos viendo a todos lados buscándolo hasta que vieron a una de ellos saliendo viajando a una pared

Bandido 4: waaaaaa *estrellándose con la pared y quedando noqueado al instante *

Bandido 2: Maldito *saltando sobre el con el cuchillo con intención de apuñalarlo *

En eso ikki reacciona deteniendo su mano en el aire y con un golpe a la muñeca lastimándola en el golpe con un grito de dolor de dolor para luego ser golpeado a la misma. Pared donde estaba el otro noqueado

Bandido 3: eres un *lanzándose un golpe a su mejilla pensando en dárselo *

En eso ikki con una sonrisa de arrogancia evita el golpe agachándose y dándole un uppercut mandándolo a la. Misma pared donde estaban los otros

En eso el bandido que quedaba estaba estupefacto por ver a sus compañeros noqueado pro un simple golpe de ese sujeto

Bandido 1: (acaso será… un caballero de la realeza )*pensando espantado por la habilidad de ikki *

En eso ikki se acerca a el y con una simple patada lo mando a volar a la pared donde ya estaban todos noqueado y con un poco de sangre en su boca

Ikki : no deben de estar como idiotas aquí sino fuera por mi hermano los hubiera matado pero veo que solo son una Pérdida de tiempo para mi *llendo con Shun *

Vámonos Shun

(Ikki el pro)

Shun :*llendo con ikki * hermano no fuiste un poco rudo con ellos

Ikki :no ellos sólo son basura que no merece mi atención

En eso ven a una chica llegar al callejón y veo que era peliblanca consejos raros pero veían que desprendía una energia desconocida nada igual al cosmos

Chica : oh vaya creía que estaban en problemas pero creo que eran ellos quien los estaban *mirando a los bandidos *

Me presento mi nombre es Emilia y soy una candidata al trono *mostrando una sonrisa *

Shun : ha muchas gracias Mi Nombre es Shun y El es mi hermano mayor Ikki *señalando a ikki *

En eso Emilia al ver a Shun vio en el una aura inocente y puro pero con esa energía muy rara que tiene y a la vez poderosa

En eso voltea a ver a ikki que cuando lo vio era un tipo serio pero al ver más al fondo veía que su aura era de fuego a los vez había maldad o había destrucción y poder poniéndola nerviosa

 **Ikki** : si lo que digas un gusto pero nos debemos ir de una vez

Pero en eso Emilia Mora algo particular ya que llevaban una especie de caja en su espalda pero lo que le impresionaba era su diseño

Mientras la de Shun trae una mujer encadenada

La de ikki trae un Fénix blandiendo sus alas

Shun :pero hermano ella nos puede ayudar a saber que es este lugar *hablándole bajo*

Ikki : ok lo haremos *empezando a caminar *

Emilia :ok bueno me podrían ayudar ya que me. Han robado mi insignia *preocupada *

Shun : si te ayudaremos * pero siendo interrumpido por ikki*

Ikki : oye Shun se que quieres ayudar pero no lo se

Shun. :pero por favor hermano hay que ayudarla *mirandolo*

Ikki: ok Shun lo haremos Bueno Emilia Vamos *empezando a caminar *

Emilia : muchas gracias Ikki , Shun

En eso cuando iban caminado encontraron a una niña pequeña llorando

Niña: waaaa donde está mi papá waaa

En eso se le acerca Shun para ayudarla

Shun: tranquila pequeña no llores *dándole su sonrisa *

Te perdiste entonces te llevaremos con tu papa

Ikki : bueno a eso no me niego vamos al menos sabes como es tu papa

Niña: si mi papá es un vendedor de manzanas

En eso a los hermanos se les viene a la persona que vieron al llegar aquí

Ikki : creo que ya se quien es tu papa vamos *caminando *

Después de un rato llegan a donde el señor y eso la niña al reconocerlo va con el abrazándolo

Niña: papá papá

En eso el ve a Emill los hermanos

Vendedor : muchas gracias gracias que puedo hacer por ustedes perdóneme por no presentarme mi nombre es Kadomon y mi tía se llaman Plum

Plum: si muchas gracias por traerme

En eso Emilia. Le pregunta si no vio a. Una niña que le robó

(Todos sabemos que dice )

En eso le dice que está en los barrios bajos seguro que lo venderá

Dando más gracias y riendo un poco ellos se van de ahí a los barrios bajos

 **Un rato después**

Nuestros amigos en su intrépida búsqueda de La insignia después de ver todo en los barrios bajos llegan a un puente que al atravesarlo sale de Emilia una especie de gato que puede volar

Pack : oye Emilia que ha pasado *viéndola *

En eso ve a los caballero

Pack: emm quienes son ustedes *viéndolos directamente *

Ikki : que te importa gato *serio *

Pack;:no soy un gato soy una bestia de contrato Pack es mi nombre

Ikki: si si si lo qie digas bueno vamos a seguir caminando

Emilia : si aún tenemos que caminar

En eso llegan a una especia de bar y al entrar ven a una especie de Grandulon y a una niña que al verla Emilia fue por Ella para que le entregará la insignia

Emilia: oye tu devuélveme mi insignia es mía

Felt : no lo creo pero bueno ustedes que dan para que se las de * en eso el Grandulon y la niña vieron a ikki y shun y sus cloths

Felt: por sus cajas seria un precio justo *viendo cuanto las vendería en otro lugar *

Ikki: sabes mocosa no debes estar negociando cosas de grandes pero aún así no daremos nuestras cloths así que Emilia quítale esa cosa que te quitó ya vámonos

En eso la puerta se abre y se ve pasar a una persona con una capucha ya al ver como es seria una chica

Chica : vaya vaya que tenemos aquí 4 personas he me servirán *caminando en su dirección*

Grandulon : quien eres y que haces aquí

Chica: Por lo que veo hay algo valioso lo quiero y también quiero sus entrañas **quitándose la capucha *

Mi nombre es Elsa Granhiert

También conocida Como la cazadora de entrañas

Felt: Rayos hay que irnos de aquí

En Eso Elsa se lanza para matarlos a todos pero de repente fuue detenida por una especie de barrera de fuego

Elsa : ha magia de fuego pero quien

En eso ve a alguien cruzando el fuego como si nada

(Está vez si es ikki)

En eso ikki la ve seriamente expulsando si cosmos que lo único que se podría ver es a un Fénix elevándose por el cielo

Elsa : pero que es eso quien eres tú *apuntador con sus cuchillas y a la vez con un poco de miedo*

Ikki: Soy ikki y ahora te sugiero que te vayas de aquí para no evitar problemas

Elsa : crees que eso me detendrá *abalándose sobre ikki *

Pero en eso ikki no se mueve nada cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo desaparece de repente sin dejar rastro

Elsa : pero que gahhh *siendo golpeada de repente por ikki * (¿Cuando me golpeo? ni siquiera lo vi ) *pensando *

Elsa se recupera del golpe pero algo lastimada se abalanza sobre ikki kilo de nuevo pero ests vez ikki detiene sus cuchillas y al ver más a detalle las cuchals se estaban derritiendo y en el ambiente estaba aumentando la temperatura

Elsa : que estas derritiendo mis amigas * enojada *

Ya verás *sacando otras y llendo por Los demás confiada pero en eso Es agarrada por y a especie de cadenas sobre todo su cuerpo

Shun : por favor señorita rindese y no pasara pasaría nada

Elsa : oy pero que tierno bueno *tratándose de mover peor en eso las cadenas la atacan golpeandola constantemente

Ikki: rindete o morirás juntando cosmos en su mano para hacer una técnica

Elsa: haaa pero como que son ustedes

En eso el techo se rompe y cayendo alguien al ver era un pelirrojo

Chico: Señorita Elsa debería acompañarme *revelandose más *

Elsa : bueno pienso que está plática sera para otro dia desapareciendo en una bola de humo y al ver no está más en las cadenas de Shun pero al ver arriba dodne esta roto están ellas viéndolos

Elsa : jejeje nos vemos luego y más a ti guapo *viendo a ikki y guiñandole un ojo*bye *llendose *

Ikki: pero que rara mujer es *viendo la chico *oye ya nos encargamos de esto

Chico : bueno Me disculpo me llamo Reinheart caballero de la Guardia real y ustedes

Ikki :Ikki un gusto y ahora ya conseguimos esa insignia ahora nos debemos ir

En eso Emilia ve que se van y con duda les ofrece asilo en un castillo con Shun aceptando y convenciendo a ikki irán

Reinheart: bueno son más me voy *desapareciendo *

Ikki (caballero ehhh. Creo que hay que investigar más de esto ) * pensando y llendo con su hermano *

En eso Pack miraba seriamente a nuestros protagonistas y sorprendido por sus habilidades al ver que no era magia lo que usaban

Pack (Quienes son verdaderamente ellos ) *pensando en preguntarles *

 **Y aquí termina. Esta primera parte de esta nueva historia he ya que todos ustedes ya lo querían**

 **Me gusta todo su apoyo y sus reviews**

 **Aparte me dijeron que haga las demás historias**

 **Lo se lo haré en un futuro no se preocupen he**

 **Bueno es todo por hoy**

 **Si tengo tiempo saldrá más al rato u otro dia**

 **Bueno si más**

 **Aquí Zarathos1 Se despide**

 **Adiós**

 **Gracias totales**

 **Y tu has sentido el poder del cosmos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaa**

 **Muy buenas a todos muy buenas a todas que tal estáis espero que estén bien bienvenidos una vez más a mi Fic**

 **Ikki y Shun en Re zero**

 **Lo se estuve mucho tiempo sin dar vuelta pero estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa ,trabajando perdiéndome en el camino de la vida bueno lo común en cualquier humano**

 **Eso es lo que pasó**

 **Y bueno y más ya que al estreno recibi 21 reviews y eso me sorprendío bastante**

 **Otra cosa por la que no he estado ya que estoy en la app de Amino y me meto a roles (los. Que lo tengan me entederan)**

 **Y aveces se me iba la idea lo se pero mi mente no ha estad o bien la verdad siendo sincero con ustedes y bueno**

 **Sobre una pregunta que me hicieron si me iba a basar en el anime o el manga**

 **Me basare el anime**

 **Y bueno eso es todo**

 **Dentro capítulo**

 **P.D Los que tengan Amino busquenme como Zarathos o Ignell o Máx Macgrafth o Wiliam Cooper ya que tengo muchas fichas pero la que uso más es la de Zarathos me buscan me dicen que siguen mis historias ,roleamos me dan ideas, opiniones mentadas de madre pero bueno**

 **Bueno otra cosa me trate de entrar en wattpad en una historia de Naruto**

 **Engel Time no Uzumaki**

 **Aunque de ahí se me fue la idea**

 **Eso quieren busquenla y si les agrada me dicen para subirla aquí en Fanfiction jeje**

 **En amino o wattpad tengo la misma imagen para que no se confundan**

 **Otro P.D**

 **Sería un reto para ustedes**

 **Como ven tengo muchos proyectos en mente que se irán dando en el futuro les tengo un pequeño acertijo**

 **Y si ganan tendrán el derecho de pedirme**

 **Darles spoiler de mis futuros proyectos**

 **Que los integre en una historia acompañando a los caballeros dorados y si eres chica emparejarte con ellos**

 **Óh integrarlos a Engel Time no Uzumaki y con** este **título les di una pista**

 **O pedirme una historia jeje**

 **O cualquier cosa menos algo que no pudo hacer que ponga mi identidad en peligro si es así no lo haré**

 **Para participar debes responder la siguiente pregunta**

 **¿De quién lleva el nombre de Zarathos ?**

 **O sea de que Personaje me base o tome el nombre**

 **Los primeros cinco que me respondan bien se ganarán lo que yo fije**

 **Pero la repuesta no me la debes de enviar en Review si no en PM y si la envías ahí en Review aunque este bien no la valoraré vale**

 **Soy un poco innovador con estos retos**

 **Me base en Kamen Rider Predathor (así se escribe?)**

 **Y mas por. Su historia**

 **Monster Musume No Uzumaki**

 **Si lees esto créeme que tu historia me. Fascino que mal que la. Pausaste espero tu regreso y renazcas de entre las cenizas como un Fénix**

 **Y no cambies los. Celos de hinata ya que es lo que pone divertido el capítulo (Yandere)**

 **No cambies he**

 **Aunque creo que No el NaruHina o El NaruSaku no tienen sentido eso es mi punto de vista pero bueno**

 **Es todo de avisos ahora a las historia**

 _ **Capítulo 2 Mansión Roswaal**_

En la noche después de la pelea con la cazadora de tripas

Nuestro caballero de athena llegan a una especie de mansión que les dejaron sorprendidos ya que era más grande que la mansión kido

Al entrar Emilia les ofreció una habitación para dormir cada uno

De ahí ikki en su habitación dejando su armadura de lado de la cama y dispuesto a dormí sólo piensa en una cosa

Ikki: como fue. Que llegamos es este mundo desconocido* frunciendo el seño *

se dipuso a dormíl

 **Al dia Siguiente**

Aquí nos concentraremos en Shun ya que al despertar primero quiso ver más acerca de la mansión así que non queriendo despertar a su hermano se levanta y sale de su habitación

Al ver un largo pasillo y dispuesto a ver que mas había camino lentamente viendo a su alrededor el largo pasillo después de unos segundos encuentra una puerta al abrirla pudo ver una biblioteca grande pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue ver a una niña sentada ahí

La niña tenía un cabello rubio con un peinado de taladro y con unos ojos negros con una tipo mariposa toda como pupila

Shun: Hola señorita me. Podría decir donde estoy

¿?: si estás en la biblioteca de las mansión ahora tu que. Haces aquí

Shun: sólo quería ver más a detalle la mansión *mostrando una sonrisa *

De ahí la niña pone una una cara sería que intento espantar a Shun pero sin lograrlo

(Jajjajjajajaj ikki las hace mejor y al verlo te quisieras orinar jajjajajajajaj)

¿?:como veo eres un extraño debería darte una. Lección *acercándose a shun*

Shun: are mire señorita no quiero pelear pero *siendo interrumpido por la niña al sentír que puso su mano en el pecho de shun y de ahí sacar una Luz roja con unos rayos azules de ahí a unos segundo sintiendo un leve dolor

Al terminar la niña se sorprendió ya que al ver si era un enemigo vio que no pero había algo que LA dejaba dudosa

Ya que vio que el tenía una extraña energía Jamás sentida en el mundo y eso le preocupaba

De ahí al ver alrededor de el pudo ver atrás de shun a una mujer encadenada

¿?: que es esa energía *pensando *

Shun: señorita *pero es interrumpido por la. Niña arrojándolo fuera de la biblioteca

Shun : pero que fue eso *sobándose la cabeza *

 **Mientras tanto con ikki**

El comenzaba a despertarse ya que tenía un sueño diferente

 **Sueño de ikki**

Nos ubicamos en la isla muerte el peor lugar para estar entrenando y la. Verdad si es el peor

¿?:ikki debes de dejar que el odio se apodere de ti con ello te dara *decía un hombre golpeandolo salvajemente *

Hazlo ikki odiame odiame *aumentando los golpes*

¿?: ikki No *de ahí el ambiente se vuelve de color sangre *

ESMERALDA

 **Fin del sueño**

Ikki se levantó todo sudoroso y viendo L alrededor que estaba en una mansión

Al mirar al frente vio a dos chicas una pelirrosa y una peliazul con las manos juntas y abrazandose

Rem: Hermana el invitado ya se levantó

Ram:hai aunque se ve cansado

Rem: no se ve sudoroso

Ram: no lo se se ve molesto

Rem: si se ve que se esta molestando

Ram: hai nee-sama

Ikki: quienes son ustedes *serio*

Rem: yo soy Rem *presentándose la peliazul *

Ram: yo soy Ram *la pelirrosa *

Ikki: ok y ahora que aducen aquí *molesto *

Ram: sólo Para despertarlo aunque vi. Esas pesadillas que tuvo usted verdad Rem

Rem: hai nee-sama y más con una tal Esmeralda

Antes de decir algo ikki alguien entró en la habitación y vio que era Emilia

Emilia: jeje veo que ya estas despierto ikki ti hermano ya está en la cocina vamos a desayunar

Ikki :lo se pero bueno ya voy

En eso ikki se levanta y va al baño a lavarse la cara

Ikki : aún sigo con esos sueños *secándose la cara *

 **Mas tarde**

Vemos a ikki llegar a un tipo de comedor

Y ve a su hermano sin ahí con una cara confusa

Ikki :Hola Shun *mirando tranquilo *,

Shun: Hermano *llendo con el *que tal hermano

Ikki: bien Shun sólo vengo a desayunar y ahora veo que estas confundido

Shun: si ya que cuando me levante y camine llegue a una biblioteca y vi a una niña que después me sacó mm*confuso *

Ikki:hay Shun que

Shun :es ella * apuntando a la que llego*

(No me acuerdo como se llama así que sólo le pondré niña por el momento )

Niña : mm así que eres tú *sería * te vi hace rato * mira a ikki * Y tu quien eres

Ikki: que te importa mocosa *seriamente *

Antes de que ña dijirse algo Emilia entró con Pack

Niña: Pack*cambiando a una cara feliz *

Pack: Hola *llendo con la niña *

De ahí ella juega con el dejado con de what a ikki y Shun

Emilia: si espera ikki ,Shun ahora ya viene el señor Roswaall

De ahí entra un hombre con aspecto raro rato se ve como un payaso

Shun : ese es un payaso *raro*

¿?: No muchacho mi nombre es Roswaal L. Mathers

Shun : ya veo *apenado * Perdone por mi atrevimiento mi nombre es Shun y a mi lado es mi hermano Ikki

Roswaal : He no importa un placer Shun Ikki *mirandolo y recibiendo una cara seca de ikki*

Ahora si no importa a comer

Ya todos empiezan Comer y mientras sucede eso Roswaal cree que son espías así que les quiere hacer unas preguntas

Roswaal: muy bien me pregunto de donde vienen?

Ikki: de muy lejos *secamennte*

Roswaal: entonces por vienen aquí

Ikki: por cosas que no le incumbe *frio*

Roswaal: *un poco molesto * Entonces que eran esas cajas que me dicen que están en sus habitaciones * interesado en las armaduras de ikki y Shun *

Ikki: algo que verdaderamente no lo diremos * respondiendo más fríamente como a la chica que los dejó en la friendzone *

(No pus que Sad)

Ikki: así que nos dejaría terminar nuestro desayuno Gracias

Roswall: ok tengo cosas que hacer así que Ram y Rem les darán un vistazo a esta mansión

Después del desayuno y de hacer muchas cosas ikki y Shun van acompañados de las hermanas para ver la. Mansión Que para ellos era un poco más grande Que LA mansión kido y un recorrido por las habitaciónes

Mientras tanto con la niña

(NOTA: apenas investigue y ya me acordé que se llama Beatrice

Epic Fail)

Beatrice: me pregunto que son ellos dos *con un libro de la familia Roswalll*

Ellos tienen una energía a la vez misteriosa y poderosa

Uno de ellos la tiene calmada y serena y pude ver una mujer encadenada *viendo en un libro de astronomía *

Ya veo Andrómeda

Pero con el otro vi una aura que irradian. Poder ,odio ,fuego *

Fenix*sorprendida *

Pero que será eso *un poco angustiada*

Se lo tengo que. Decir al señor Roswaall

De vuelta con los. Hermanos

Después de ver Shun tuvo las idea de trabajar ahí pero ikki se negaba ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo

Shun :pero hermano ellos nos recibieron aquí y nos dan de comer al menos hay que devolverles el favor ayundandolos

Ikki: no lo se Shun sería poner en riesgo a que vean nuestras habilidades

Shun : bueno

Ram: bueno eso sería todo debo volver a mis trabajo

Lavar los trastes

Tender las camas

Lavar los baños

Acomodar los tapetes

Regar los jardines

Cortar el pasto

Etc

Bla

Bla

Bla

Llendose de ahí dejando con una cara de what a los hermanos

Shun : como que al escuchar eso ya no quiero trabajar

Ikki: lo mismo digo Shun lo mismo digo

Después de un rato los hermanos estaban en el patio acostados en el verde pasto con el viento soplándoles

Ya era de noche y vieron a Emilia llegar con ellos

Emilia : ikki,Shun que bien que los encuentro

Ikki:por que Emilia

Emilia : ya que quiera padar el rato con ustedes jejeje

Shun : que bien mira acuéstate y mira arriba

Emilia hace caso y mira arriba

Ikki: Shun es buen verdad

Shun : si hermano

Emilia :oigan y que quieren que mire *confundida*

Ikki: el universo *seriamente *

Emilia:y eso

Shun : pues ver las estrellas nos tranquiliza

Emilia: ya veo

En eso ikki se da cuenta de una constelación

Pegaso

En eso Shun también la ven y sólo tienen un pensamiento

(Seiya)

Ikki (aún sigue luchando con la maldición de Hades he y creer que de entre todos tu tienes la voluntad más fuerte)

En eso ikki recuerda las batallas pasadas

Ikki: (no se por que llegamos aquí pero regresaremos y te ayudaremos Seiya)

En eso ikki recuerda a Esmeralda mientras que una lágrima traicionera baja sobre su mejilla

Mientras tanto ci Roswall

El está en su oficina con Ram en sus piernas acariciandola

Roswall: Beatrice me dijo lo que vio e investigó

Ram: constelaciones eso no cuadra

Roswaall: lo se *en dos ve que miran a un lugar en el cielo y levanta la. Vista a la. Constelación su más brillaba en el cielo

Pegaso

Es bastante raro

Ram: hay que hacer que nos digan

Roswaall: si Ram mientras Shun tiene una aura tranquila. El otro ikki tiene una aura poderosos y tenebrosa

Andrómeda y Fénix que será eso

Ram: no lo se pero hay que investigar

 **Bueno aquí sería todo del cap**

 **Me disculpo por no subir capítulo antes pero tuvo otras cosas que hacer y bueno**

 **Pensaba subirlo el 5 de enero pero me olvidé y se me. Fue el tiempo**

 **Ok también dije que estaba en Amino**

 **La app de los rol**

 **Estoy en Roleplay**

 **Pienso hacer un chat público Par a que ustedes entren ahí y platicaremos de lo que quieran**

 **Pienso hacerlo hoy o mañana**

 **A las 8:30 de la noche en el horario De México**

 **Así que prepárense jjej**

 **S No se puede será mañana en la misma hora de México**

 **Bueno**

 **Aquí Zarathos1**

 **Se despide**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenas a todos muy buenas a todas que tal estáis espero que estés muy bien Bienvenidos una vez más a mi historia de Ikki y Shun en Re zero**

 **Bueno antes de comenzar rehenes decir que ya voy a subir otra historia**

 **Si lo se es muy adelantado pero tipo me lo chuto**

 **Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Déjenme decirles que me. He estado viendo el anime para ser exactos y he visto que voy al quitar y que Voy a poner**

 **Con ello me. Saltare algunas escenas que por. Mi mismo digo que no son importantes**

 **Incluso me salte algunos capítulos un solo tomaré pocas escenas del mismo así que pienso que en para el cap 20 sería el final de la. Historia mmmmmmm eso pienso y. Eso calculo**

 **Bueno sin más les dejo el capítulo**

 _ **Capítulo 3 Confusión**_

Era un nuevo día en la mansión Rosswall y nuestros caballeros se levantaban de su sueño

Ikki: (aún no se que pasa pero estos últimos días __algo que nos quiere apoderar lo siento alrededor sólo decir que es muy débil) *con un ceño fruncido **

Rem: ikki-San ya está listo el desayuno *entrando a la habitación de ikki*

Ikki: ok ahora voy *arreglándose *

En eso cuando sale se topa con Shun

Shun : hermano has sentido eso verdad * con una cara sería muy rara en el *

Ikki:si Shun sólo debemos tener precaución vale *recibiendo un asentimiento de Shun *

 **En el comedor**

En eso llegan todos a desayunar en eso todos los habitantes de la mansión menos Emilia estaba mirando muy seriamente a Ikki y Shun

Roswall: Shun que tal durmieron * tratando de sacar un platica *

Shun : muy bien señor Roswaall *respondiendo con una sonrisa muy clara en el *

En eso todos ya se habían dado cuenta de sus invitados

Mientras que Shun es una persiana noble, honesta, amigable

Ikki de lo contrario era duro,serio,frio,

En eso a Roswall se le vino más la tentación por lo que le dijo Beatrice

Fénix y Andrómeda

Era eso lo que no pudo dormir bien esas noches pensando quienes serían realmente y de ahí con la determinación. De descubrir

Roswall: ok y tu ikki *sólo recibiendo de ikki un hmmmm Como respuesta

Emilia: Ikki hace unos días me dijeron Ram y Rem que te despertaste muy cansado gritando el nombre de Esmeralda

En eso Shun se dijo algo en su mente

Shun : (Aún sigue con esas pesadillas)*pensando tristemente *

Roswall: Ikki si quieres puedes compartirlo con nosotros ten confianza *tratando de ver más acerca de ikki *

Ikki : lo siento pero no lo haré son mis cosas y a usted no le incumbe *seriamente*

Shun : hermano

Ikki :me retiro gracias * levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina siendo seguido por su hermano *

En eso ambos salen al patio de la mansión

Shun : hermano si. Sigues con esas pesadillas * Preguntando*

Ikki: si shun aún las tengo*respondiendo *

Shun : hay hermano *mirándolo tristemente *

 **Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la mansión Rosswall**

Beatrice estaba consultando demasiados libros desde que vio al Fénix y Andrómeda detrás de los invitados le llegó algo de curiosidad ya que además de eso ellos portan una energía desconocida ya que al sentirla no supo que decir sólo que vio una galaxia en el y parecía infinito que dejaría a la bruja como una debilucha pero ella estaba buscando repuestas así que regreso a ver más libros para aclarar si dudas

 **Con Ikki y Shun**

Ikki : pero antes de eso hay que saber que es esa energía que está en el aire

Shun: : si hermano pero sinceramente se nota más adentro de la mansión no crees

Ikki : si esa algo muy débil que el cosmos pero hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa

 **Después de unas horas**

Podemos ver que los hermanos están en un baño tipo spa algo así la mera verdad

Ikki: haaa relajación

Shun : hermano no sabía que dirías eso algún dia * sorprendido por lo que dijo ikki *

Ikki : Shun a veces debes saber cuando pelear y cuando relajar ok

Shun :si hermano

En eso se puede ver que el señor Roswaall entra al baño

Roswall: vaya vaya no sabía que estaban aquí ikki ,Shun

Ikki : y que haces aquí

Roswall: solamente a tomar un baño nobles preocupa no

Shun : bueno no señor Roswaall

Roswall: ok bueno * metiéndose *

Que bien eso se siente bien (bueno en estos instantes deberia intentar saca más información acerca. De ikki y shun)

Bueno y que más me cuentan de ustedes

Shun: pues no se sólo venimos de Tokio* tapándose la boca *

Roswall: Tokio? Vaya que nombre tan raro para un pueblo

Ikki : si es un pueblo (Shun no debemos decir cosas de nosotros algo anda mal ok ) *hablando telepáticamente con su hermano

Shun (si hermano no lo haré pero algo si anda mal esa energía se hace más grande )*respondiendo*

Roswall: bueno ya que no hay más me salgo de aquí

 **Un rato más tarde**

Vemos a los hermanos caminado a un pueblo cercano acompañando a Rem

Rem: gracias por acompañarme acá ikki Shun

Shun :si no hay de que preocuparnos jejeje *con una sonrisa *

Ikki : tsk solo vine para ver el entorno

En eso llegan al pueblo estuvieron comprando víveres y demás cosas

Shun estaba socializando con los niños que estaban ahí hasta hablo empezaban a llamar Shun-nissan

Eso es algo normal por el corazón puro de Shun

Esa razón fue por la que Hades lo eligió como portador de su alma

Pero dejando El pasado atrás nos centramos en ikki

Ikki: ( esa energía se acerca acá aunque es muy débil haya que tener cuidado desde que entramos en la mansión la estaba comenzando a sentir pero que será) *en eso arde un poco de su cosmos haciendo que esa energía se vaya de alli *

(Se me hace que un dia de estos debería salir afuera yo solo para descubrir más yemas sobre esa bruja que apenas leí)

Rem:*llegando con ellos *

Ya es hora de irnos Ikki y Shun

Shun: ok * se empieza a despedir de los niños prometiéndoles regresar a jugar *

Ya llendose de ese pueblo los hermanos se lleron acompañando a Rem de vuelta a la mansión Rosswall

Ikki: bueno ya casi vamos a llegar *mirando a los dos *

Rem: hai ahora vuelvo creo que se me cayó algo *regresando por el camino*

Shun : oye hermano no es un poco raro ma energía que hemos estado sentido estos días

Ikki: si lo sé Shun pero hay que tener cuidado y ser más precavidos

Shun :hai aunque creo que esa energía se acerca más y es cada vez mas fuerte

Ikki ;si Shun pero si lo sientes muy cerca activa algo de tu cosmos y se irá

Shun :lo se por eso hace rato para proteger a los niños que estaban conmigo lo Active

Ikki:así que hace rato también sentiste Shun

Shun : si hermano

Ikki :aunque estemos aquí debemos investigar como volver a nuestro mundo

Mientras tanto no hay que revelar nada de nosotros es algo que ellos se den cuenta de que no somos de por aquí

Shun : ok Hermano perdona pero sabes como soy jeje *con una sonrisa *

Antes de que. Ikki le respondiera algo de entre los. Árboles salió algo a alta velocidad

Ikki : cuidado Shun *empujando a Shun al suelo y esquivando lo que venía *

Lo que venía era algo como una bola con pinchos (No me acuerdo como se llama si serían tan amables de decirme por review )

Ikki: que rayos * en eso la bola regresa hacia Ikki y el de nuevo la esquiva *

Para ser algo tan pesado lo mueve con alta eficiencia pero eso no es nada para mi haaaaaaaa * agarrando la bola con sus manos *

Necesitas mucho mas de eso para matarme *aplicando algo de fuerza rompiéndola*

Shun : pero que *

mirando alrededor *

Ikki : sal de donde estés ESTÚPIDO * viendo a todos lados *

En eso sienten que la energía se fue

Ikki : mhhhh creo que se fue estas bien Shun *mirando a su hermano *

Shun: si hermano *levantándose * esa energía era algo

Ikki : demoníaca lo se pero es muy débil *mirando al bosque *

Debemos tener más precaución Shun debes estar más atento a tu entorno si no fuera por mi estarías muerto *lo dijo seriamente*

Shun.: Si Perdóname hermano

Ikki :ya no hay problema Shun ahora debemos *en eso son interrumpidos por Rem que había llegado *

Rem: que paso aquí chicos *preocupada*

Shun :nada sólo estábamos entrenando un poco

Rem: ohhh ya veo bueno hay que regresar *poniéndose a caminar *

Ikki : (vaya esa energía es casi igual a la de Rem pero algo demoníaca debo saber más de esto) *empezando a caminar *

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión Rosswall**

Beatrice estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión siguiendo buscando más acerca de Los dos inquilinos

Ella sabía de que no eran por aquí y tenían sus dudas

Más por su manera de vestir y sus cajas de metal que estaban en sus habitaciones

En Eso se le ocurre ir en un portal a la habitación de ikki

Al entrar busco con la mirada la cloth de Fénix al acercarse vio la caja

Era de metal pero algo le llamaba la atención

Ya que en el frente estaba la imagen de un Fénix elevándose Poniéndola confusa Asi que ella trató de abrirlo pero antes de hacerlo ser vio en un lugar obscuro y negro

En eso vio que se hacía una cortina de fuego una pared y de ahí salió un Fénix rugiendo y elevándose al cielo

Con las llamas rodeándola ella podría sentir ese poder que de nuevo sintió

Ella estaba en schock

Así que sin nada mas salió de ahí de nuevo encontrándose en la recámara

Beatrice: pero que fue eso * respirando lentamente *

Será mejor que me voy de aquí *llendose en uno de sus portales *

 **Ya más tarde**

El. Dúo de hermanos con Rem habían regresado a las mansión Rosswall y de ahí se despidieron de Rem ya que aún tenía. Cosas que hacer llendose dejando a los hermanos solos

Ya en su habitación Ikki estaba en su cama no quiso cenar asi que Ram se lo trajo a la recámara

El estaba pensando en lo que pasó en está tarde dejándolo con mucha duda

Ikki: llevamos por tiempo en este lugar y ya nos quieren muertos que irónico no *mirando al techo *

Hay no se como pero aún no te puedo sacar de mi y más por lo de está mañana

Esmeralda

 **Y bueno aquí sería todo por hoy**

 **Lo se sé no he subido nada desde hace tiempo pero entre apenas a la escuela y me están dejando mucha tarea así que Bueno**

 **Ahora si viene lo chido jejeje**

 **Y eso y más en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Ikki y Shun en Re zero**

 **Los invitoa a ver mi otro Fic**

 **Engel Time no Uzumaki**

 **Si lo abri por que yo lo**

 **Bueno aquí Zarathos 1 se despide**

 **Adiós**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Y tú has sentido el poder del cosmos**

 **Jejeje**


End file.
